


Awakening Her Majesty

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small work spat, the Mayor comes home to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a few prompts from the same person so it's all in one. Listing the prompts aren't so important, but the prompter definitely is because they encourage me and inspire me to think of writing different things or being imaginative and putting my own spin on it. Thank you so much for asking me to write.

Regina Mills slammed the car door and clutched her briefcase tighter as she made her way around the side of the house.  Her phone’s SMS alert sounded loudly and vibrated in her coat pocket.

 

“Oh for goodness sakes. What now?” Activating the finger touch screen she chose and read her latest message… from Emma Swan.

 

**EMMA:  I need you.**

 

Huffing in exasperation she pocketed her phone. _Tough!_  

 

The mayor and the sheriff had been engaged in a secret love affair for less than a month now.  No one knew, not even their son, though Regina had been thinking they should rectify that situation and, especially, come clean to Henry.  He would be so upset if he found out they were hiding things from him.

 

Also, she was tiring of sneaking around with Sheriff Swan like there was something to be ashamed of.  She was becoming fed up with magically “poofing” herself into Emma’s bedroom late at night and casting a silencing spell on the bed so that they could make love and not be heard by the two idiots downstairs.  Emma had tried poofing into Regina’s bedroom, but had accidentally poofed herself into the garage and made a mess in there, stumbling over items in the dark, knocking over paint cans and whatever else came into contact with her flailing body. She had snuck into Regina’s room swearing with scraped elbows and knees, both that Regina had tended to and healed before they made mad passionate love until Emma snuck out at nearly 4am the next morning.  But what a night that was!  They were both glad that Emma’s injuries were magically healed because she had been on her knees for quite some time in various positions.

 

So yes, Regina thought she was ready to take the next step with Miss Swan and date her publicly, exclusively and well quite earnestly in hopes of even bigger steps for them to come in the future.

 

That was until this morning’s meeting when they butted heads over a proposed new skate park to be added to the town. They were on opposing sides of the issue. Emma thought the skate park was a good idea; a place for the town’s youth to hang out in; distract them away from causing trouble elsewhere.  Regina thought it was not a good use of city funds.  Money that could be put into the library or something educational.

 

_“Regina, this could be a good thing for the kids. It wouldn’t be just a skate park but a place for them to hang out. Expend energy.”_

_“Skateboarding and BNS riding?  Henry doesn't even own a skateboard.”_

_Chuckling Emma corrected, “It’s BMX and Henry’s a really cool exception. He actually likes to read and hike and do things that don’t involve spray paint cans and liquor bottles.”_

_Regina smiled fondly at the mention of Henry and was just about to say that of course Henry was a “cool exception” because they were raising him right, but she stopped herself knowing that there were others sitting at the table with them.  She directed her attention to Sheriff Swan and saw a soft look and an endearing smile on her face like Emma had just read her mind. Their son. Theirs together._

 

Her phone went off again.

 

**EMMA:  Where are you?**

**REGINA:  I’m home and I am not leaving again so whatever your problem is, deal with it yourself.**

 

She closed the back door abruptly with her foot and walked through her kitchen to the foyer, loudly calling.  “Henry?”

 

No answer. She climbed the stairs and upon reaching the top called out in a less booming voice. “Henry?”

 

She walked into her bedroom and the thud of her dropping her briefcase in surprise sounded, for there on her chaise lounge was a naked Sheriff Swan with lazy fingers moving in a circular motion against soft smooth folds.

 

Regina was dumbstruck, standing in the doorway with her eyes glued to the sexy, naked woman touching herself in front of her.

 

Emma brought the other hand to her breast massaging it and coaxing the nipple into hardness as she turned her head.  Through desire clouded eyes, she smirked and said, “Well, you told me to take care of it myself.” 

 

The mayor opened her mouth but no words came out and her brain seemed scrambled with a bunch of different words: divine, exquisite, sexy, infuriating, playful… But other thoughts were hard to come by and for a brief moment, she couldn't quite remember her own name.  Emma Swan was the only person who had ever made her do such a thing.

 

Abandoning her dropped briefcase in the doorway, the short skirted brunette ambled over to the captivating blonde, trying desperately to hold a firm, slightly contemptuous, expression.

 

“I’m still mad at you.”

 

“What?” was Emma’s shocked reply, her hand not missing a beat. The scent of arousal greeted Regina as she stood over the occupant on her chaise lounge and the sound of wet excited woman nearly overtook her senses. God, she loved when Emma’s breathing was irregular and hearing the light sob fall from the void-of-lipstick, kissable lips was almost Regina’s undoing. Her fingers flexed at her sides in desperation, wanting to relieve Emma’s hand of its task so that she may take over.  “Whatever happened to leaving work at work, Regina?”

 

“Why must you always challenge me, Emma?”

 

“Because it’s good for you to not get your way all the time.”  That remark seemed to be delivered in a glib manner.  “But you know that’s not why I do it. You know I’m right about this.”

 

“I know no such thing…” Regina swallowed her gasp as she watched Emma slowly pump a finger inside herself and pull on her nipple.  The sheer audacity of the woman. “You were lucky never to have known the Evil Queen.”

 

“I have _met_ the Evil Queen.”  Emma added another finger. “She was rather… _breathtaking_.”

 

“Yes, so you’ve said.  Princess Leia…” Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“ _The Queen_ wouldn't leave me to do this by myself.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma and smirked, “Oh no?”  Entertained now, she crossed her arms.

 

“Not while I’m naked with an insolent and unoccupied mouth that could be pleasing her.”

 

Regina couldn't hide the hitch in her breathing or the way her chest heaved at such an implication and she saw the proud flicker cross the savior’s face.

 

_So she wants the Evil Queen, hmmm?  Then the Queen, she shall have._

Emma observed Regina’s flustered pivot with a winning smile.  She knew that Regina was aroused and wanted her too.  She could tell as soon as Regina ogled her naked squirming body after dropping her briefcase.

 

Her eyes were glued to the older woman’s curves and Emma had to admit that Regina Mills had the greatest ass she had ever seen.  Under that skirt, it was perfectly rounded and she remembered with longing how just a few nights ago, she had gripped her, forcing Regina to ride her; a hot and naked Mayor grinding atop her towards orgasmic bliss.  Emma whimpered as she flicked her own clit with three fingers at the recollection of how wet her thigh had been with the queen’s essence afterward.  Looking at Regina not more than 5 feet away, she saw that dark head of hair move as if sobering in thought.  Maybe she would finally come over and fuck Emma senseless. The sheriff had been thinking about it all afternoon.

 

She witnessed Regina’s arms stretch out in front of her and the briefcase shot wildly across the floor and the door slammed shut and locked. Then, the room momentarily glowed in what Emma knew to be a silencing spell. Fuck yes!

 

Just when Emma was going to invite Regina over so she could rid the woman of her clothes and bury her face in between her legs, Regina spun around, shocking the blonde to her very core and Emma laid there, eyes opened as far as they could go, jaw dropped and her hand unmoving and forgotten. “Holy fuck, Regina!”

 

There standing before Emma, in all her glory, was the formidable Evil Queen, dressed in the same wild, and no less hot, black outfit that she wore when she had taken Emma, or Princess Leia, prisoner from Midas’ ball.

 

Her mouth was suddenly dry and her brain didn’t want to function.

 

“Did you really think that you could invade my home, strip naked in my bedroom and play with your naughty little pussy after displeasing me today?

 

Emma’s mouth opened and closed, wordlessly.  Did she forget how to talk? 

 

“You cannot be insolent enough to think you deserve an orgasm from your queen.”  Regina looked down her nose at Emma and snarled, “And is that any way to greet your queen?  Lazily on your _back?”_

 

For some reason all Emma could do was gawk at her.  She remembered instantly how affected she had been by Queen Regina as she was kneeling on the cold castle floor back in the Enchanted Forest and while the queen had asked her where Snow White was, all she could do was stare in awe at Regina’s hotness.

 

“It is customary to kneel in my presence, Miss Swan.”  When Emma remained stupefied by Regina’s sudden change, the queen waved her hand and the whole chaise lounge jumped wildly, surprising Emma and felling her to the floor. “ _Kneel_ before your queen.”

 

Emma walked over slowly bewildered, fascinated and completely aroused. As she came closer the steely look in the Queen’s eyes convinced Emma that she should get on her knees and when she did so, the queen smiled in approval, however the look was fleeting for Emma let the name slip on a question, “Regina…”

 

“I am to be addressed as ‘My Queen’ or ‘Your Majesty’.”  Regina hungrily circled her, eyeing every inch of her body and face while stroking the top of Emma’s head.  Without warning the fingers tightened around a clump of blonde locks forcing the sheriff’s gaze to hers.  “Is that clear?”

 

Emma was finding it hard to breathe as she was so turned on.  She didn’t have time to think on it before those chilling brown eyes bore into hers, expecting an answer.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

The queen leaned down closer and smiled, “There’s a good slut,” and she covered Emma’s mouth with hers thrusting her tongue into it, swallowing a moan from her and letting her go with a long suck of her pale pink bottom lip.  Emma instinctively reached out for Regina to keep her from moving away and won a look of reprimand.  “No touching, unless I say that you can.  Be very good, Miss Swan.  Do as I say and you shall be rewarded.”

 

Regina thought she heard a whimper and fought to keep her own giddy excitement down that Emma was mesmerized by her.  Those green eyes were focused on the jeweled pendent that rested against her ample cleavage and Regina couldn’t help but smile at the intensity of Emma’s desire directed to that region of her body.  _Delightful!_

 

“You do want to please your queen, don’t you?”  Emma’s lips parted and she nodded, her blonde head moving in short bobs and then she gulped visibly.  “Do you want to _see_ your queen’s naked beauty?”  Another sob escaped from the woman on her knees and Regina gave a mocking chuckle and with a wave of her hand she vanished the clothes from her body and stood in front of Emma wearing only her black headdress, the neckless, long black gloves and the knee high boots.

 

“Holy Fuck,” Emma uttered, seeming to forget herself and her show of respect, but then she recovered and added, “…um… My Queen,” and, unaware to her lover, Regina had to catch the side of her tongue between her back teeth to keep from laughing.  She reined herself in and decided it was time to tease the savior.

 

Bringing eager finger tips up to her breasts, she circled the nipples until they grew and became hard, all the while Emma watched her, wishing her mouth and tongue were doing those things to Regina.  Emma’s throat worked with each excited swallow and her tongue moistened dry lips.  When Regina pinched her nipples hard and gasped, that sexy sound sent a jolt through Emma’s system causing her pussy to clench and her own nipples to stand at attention.

 

Regina worked herself up in a frenzy of flicks and pinches, while running her tongue along her lips. She suddenly imagined Emma biting down hard as she pinched a beaded tip and nearly came.  When she glanced down, the look on Emma’s face was priceless.

 

Moaning slightly in delight, Regina’s gloved hand moved to her now dewy center.  She loved having her nipples played with and that was reflected by the ample moisture gathered now between her legs.  She began to rub her outer lips lightly and she saw Emma’s eyes dilate in response.

 

“Would you like to see my wet cunt, Miss Swan?”

 

“Yes.  Please, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina ran her gloved fingers through her folds and when she pulled her hand back the black fabric was wet with her excitement and Emma thought she might pass out for forgetting to breathe.

 

“Take my glove off.”  When Emma’s hands started to rise, Regina clarified, “With your teeth, dear.”

 

Groaning, Emma grasped the fabric between her teeth and caught a whiff of Regina’s scent on its tips and thought she was going to go insane with need.  She was just about to wrap her lips around the material when Regina chastised, “Ah-uh.  Just your teeth.”

 

While Emma plucked the glove off, Regina did the same with the other one and once her hands were bare, she took the glove from Emma’s mouth before the blonde could suck her arousal off it and she threw the gloves onto the corner of the bed.

 

The queen grabbed the back of Emma’s head, pulling the blonde closer to get a better view and she spread herself open exposing her hidden treasure and heady scent to Emma and she could swear she heard a quiet whimper from the blonde.

 

As she slowly circled her clit, she could see Emma’s eyes darkening and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.  Regina was sorely tempted to have Emma taste her, but she had a better idea that would be far more tormenting.

 

“You have a gorgeous body, Miss Swan.”  The queen circled her and when Emma turned her head Regina commanded, “Eyes front.” So Emma stared at the bed as Regina stepped around and over her outstretched calves.

 

Emma could smell Regina and hear the sounds of wet moving flesh directly behind her.  On labored breaths she heard Regina say, “So exquisite…” And Emma had to close her eyes then for it was just too damned much imagining Regina masturbating while looking at her naked body. “Do you want to watch me come, Miss Swan?”

 

“Yes, please, My Queen.”  Emma heard and sensed Regina move away.

 

“Very well.  You may turn around but remain on your knees.”

 

Not prepared for the sight that greeted her, Emma’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head at seeing Regina sitting on the chase lounge, leaning against the back with her spike heeled boots propped on the cushion in front of her and her legs bent at the knees, up and wide open.

 

 _Holy fuck!  Holy fuck!_   Emma suddenly noticed that her body was trembling and her pussy wanted, needed Regina in any way possible.  She would hump Her Majesty’s leg if the queen command her to.  Was that a sob that escaped her own lips?  Regina sneered at her.  “You need to be touched don’t you, slut?  Like how the queen is touching herself?”

 

Emma slowly nodded.  She watched engrossed as Regina’s fingers roamed glistening silken folds.  The queen’s other hand massaged her breast.  “Do you want your queen to fuck your cunt with her fingers?”  Regina slipped two fingers inside herself and Emma thought she was going to die, the sight of it slammed into her body causing a bolt of desire to spark her nerve endings.  Emma shockingly felt that if the queen entered her at precisely that moment she would come.

 

Regina plunged into herself urgently now and writhed atop her perch.  “Crawl, Miss Swan. On your hands and knees; here to your queen.”  Emma followed the order and Regina demanded a second request.  “Sit on the end there.  Astride. Yes, like that.  I want to feast my eyes on you while I pleasure myself.”

 

Emma gulped and watched as Regina’s gaze raked up and down her naked form, her gorgeous face ridden with lust.  Her eyes closed and opened taking in all of Emma and Regina’s hand worked faster on herself.  Emma rocked a little in her seat wanting desperately to relieve herself but knew that if she pressed herself firmly down against the cushion, if she climaxed, it would anger the queen so she was afforded instead the honor, and agony, of watching and hearing the queen climax without her; those hips undulating against a quickly moving hand and then jerky with the force of release.

 

Sitting obediently at the edge of the lounger, the blonde watched the older woman in front of her tip her head back against the lounge and close her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself.  When she opened them again, she looked at Emma and sat up.  “Come to me.  Closer.”

 

When they were both straddling the seat with their knees touching, Regina reached out, grabbed a fistful of golden locks and brought their lips together.  Her tongue stormed into Emma’s mouth, laying claim to it and taking what it wanted. 

 

Emma felt herself being pushed back down against the softness of the lounge cushion and the queen was above her kissing her to distraction.  A moment later, she felt slick fingertips and realized with an erotic jounce that Regina was smearing her juices on Emma’s nipples.  _Oh my God!_

 

Regina swallowed her whimper and then tore their mouths apart leering down at Emma’s gorgeous glistening tips.  She enthusiastically began licking and sucking herself off the turgid peaks.

 

A mangled cry tore from Emma’s lips as Regina bit down and then laved her offended flesh, flicking Emma’s nipples with her tongue and for the first time in her life, Emma Swan was going to orgasm, just by having her breasts fondled alone.

 

Regina was insatiable and she pushed the soft mounds of flesh together, gathering Emma’s tight nipples closer to one another and whipped her tongue back and forth over them, but something in Emma’s breathing surprised her.  She looked up and recognized what was happening.  Emma was going to climax, she was so close.  The challenge of replicating this moment at another time was mentally filed away and Regina forced herself to sit up, denying Emma her orgasm. 

 

“Up, Miss Swan.  Head to the back rest.”

 

“But…”

 

“You may come when I allow it.”

 

The look that Regina gave her must have appeared commanding enough because Emma, without any more argument switched places with Her Majesty.  Regina moved a leg over the woman’s face and spread herself open.  “I want you to eat my pussy.  Lick my cunt clean and then make me come again all over that impertinent mouth of yours.”

 

Emma was allowed a brief moment to moan before Regina’s slick heat was pressed against her mouth and she began to lick and suck her queen’s sex earnestly.  Regina was so undeniably sexy, Emma desperately wanted to touch herself.

 

“Yes… Oh… Yes… that’s my good girl!”

 

Regina gripped the back of the chaise lounge and rolled her hips over Emma, “Uh… Uh… you have such a pretty face for fucking, my dear.”

 

Emma moaned at the praise and buried her tongue deeper wanting to give the queen everything.  All of her. 

 

“Suck on my clit.  Yes, like that.  Now, a finger… inside my hot cunt, dear.  Yes!”

 

Emma could hear Regina on the verge of her release and began to tongue and finger fuck her in a way she knew Regina liked.  Panting and sobbing on top of Emma’s devouring mouth, Regina fell off the precipice into a mind shattering orgasm, riding Emma’s face and coating the savior’s lips and chin in her essence.

 

Regina hopped of the younger woman’s talented lips, lowered herself along the length of her body and began to ride Emma’s thigh while kissing and licking herself off Emma’s mouth and chin and then soon Regina was coming again, a little aftershock of the bigger one.  Emma was practically sobbing at this point with her cunt throbbing and her clit twitching.

 

“My… My Queen.  _Please.”_

 

Regina tenderly brushed a knuckle down Emma’s cheek.  Her savior was absolutely spectacular, though she knew now was not the time to say so.  “Yes dear.  What is it that you want?”

 

Emma was quiet for a moment.  “I… I want to come in a way that pleases my queen.”

 

Regina almost lost it; the façade almost slipped all of a sudden.  Never before had anyone willingly given Regina such utter devotion.  She knew in that moment that she loved Emma Swan with every fibre of her being.  “Up on the bed, dear.”  The excited smile she got in return also threatened their little pretense because the blonde was so endearing.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

Emma climbed to the middle of the bed and laid down, waiting for instructions.

 

“Open yourself up to me, Emma, so that I can see you.”

 

The sheriff spread her legs and held herself open fully for the queen’s view and Regina had to stifle the groan in her throat.  “Oh my dear!  You are drenched.”  Emma’s mouth opened but she closed it again.  “You may speak.”

 

“My Queen, I have been excited to be with you all day.”  Emma focused on her.  “You did this to me, Your Majesty.”

 

Drawing herself to her full height, Regina ambled closer, climbed onto the bed and settled herself between Emma’s thighs; the queen’s breath fanned her golden curls.  “Spread your lips, dear.  Yes.  Hold them open for me.”  Regina slipped her hands beneath Emma’s thighs and eagerly fisted them in the bed sheets as she started tonguing Emma’s soaked center.  So delicious, Regina thought, as she lapped at her lover hungrily.

 

Desperate to run her hands through Regina’s hair like she normally did, Emma was reminded by the headdress that things were different this time so she kept her hands in balled fists at her side.  She did miss the softness of Regina’s dark hair.

 

She felt the tension wind up in her belly as Regina’s tongue was bringing her closer to orgasm.  Her pants were growing louder and her hips began to move of their own accord.  When the queen started placing light sucks over her clit, Emma felt like she was about to come undone and when she was at the very edge, Regina tapered off and started kissing her mound, leaving a trail of caresses up her body.

 

Emma was this close to telling the queen to fuck off.   _Whatever!  See how she likes that._  But when Regina reached her face she lovingly kissed Emma’s eyelids, the tip of her nose and then her lips.  The caresses were so tender and gentle, Emma fell in love with the woman all over again. 

 

When Emma opened her eyes she looked into the face above her and she saw both the Queen and the mayor looking down affectionately.  “Soon, Miss Swan.  Very Soon.”

 

When she felt Regina’s index and middle finger press the outer labia surrounding her sex, Emma cried into the woman’s mouth.  As the queen pinched and rubbed the two excited lips together between her fingers, with enough pressure to entice but not enough to set Emma off, Regina smiled down at her, extremely pleased with her reactions, taking in every breath Emma took and every sigh she made.

 

This was sweet torture, Emma mused.  Regina licked Emma’s lips much like she would an ice cream cone, the scent of her own arousal fresh on the queen’s breath.  She sucked Regina’s tongue into her mouth.  She was rewarded by the queen replacing her middle finger with the ring finger and running the middle one up along her slit into her folds to lightly brush the most intimate part of her.  _Yes!  Oh, Yes!_

Regina traced Emma’s entrance and Emma moved trying to insert the finger inside herself.  Ripping her mouth away, the brunette moved to Emma’s ear where she flicked the ear lobe and then she tongued the ear as her finger slipped inside Emma’s tight heat.

 

“Uh… Oh… my… your…”  Regina increased the speed of her finger and angled her hand to get a little deeper, as she sucked and nibbled on the savior’s ear lobe.  “Yes… please… another finger… please, Your… Oh!”

 

Regina thrust another finger in and was pumping in and out of her now and she sat up and leaned over Emma’s middle so she could watch.

 

As soon as Emma got loud and her breathing picked up, Regina would purposely slow her movements down.  She felt Emma’s nails on her shoulder and back, lightly clawing, pleading.

Regina looked back and was excited by what she saw.  Emma lying behind her, back arching impatiently, rosy nipples hard and tight and her head thrashing wildly from side to side on the pillow.  “Would you like to come now, Miss Swan?”

 

“Yes… Yes!   Please!”

 

Regina curled her fingers drawing more from Emma. 

 

“Who am I, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma was in a near sobbing state of pure unadulterated mind-numbing passion.  “What?  Oh please….”

 

“Who am I, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma was so enthralled with the movements of her lover’s plunging digits and a barely moving thumb on her throbbing clit that she couldn’t think straight.  _Regina!  Regina!  No!  The Queen!  My Queen!  Your Majesty!  Say it!_

“My, My, My… _Majesty!”_

 

Close enough, Regina thought with a smirk and she moved her thumb against the wriggling, panting woman beneath her, brushing her hooded sex insistently.  “Come now, Emma!  _NOW!”_   She felt Emma clench around her fingers as the blonde lurched forward riding the queen’s hand. 

 

“YES!  My Queen, yes!  All mine!!”

 

Emma’s hips bucked wildly as she was in the bewitching throes of her powerful release.  Her thighs tried to clamp shut but Regina pried them open and after withdrawing wet fingers began to rub Emma’s clit wildly eliciting more from her.  “Oh…Oh my _QUEEN!”_

 

All of a sudden Emma’s pelvis bore down and she began to gush her arousal over the bedsheets and Regina watched captivated by the event.  Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s knee and continued to watch.

 

“REGINA!  FUCK!”  Emma jack-knifed into a sitting position and - queen or not, she couldn’t come anymore - she grabbed the woman and pulled her down on top of her and they embraced tightly with Emma swearing to herself that she was never going to let Regina Mills go.  Ever.

 

They both were breathing a little erratically and Emma’s body was still trembling; her throat was dry from the heavy breathing and shrieking.

 

Regina reached up, grabbed the tip of her headdress and with a wave it came off and her dark hair fell out of it.  Holding it up and inspecting it while waiting for her breathing to return to normal, she told herself that she was glad she no longer had to wear the damn thing.  What did she ever see in this particular head piece?  It was hideous.  She tossed it across the room and waved the boots away too.

 

“Keep the necklace a little while longer,” she heard from beside her.  Regina looked down and found Emma looking at her through half closed eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like the way they make your boobs look.”

 

Regina guffawed and leaned over her, placing soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks.  “How do you feel, Emma?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows.  “Yes.”

 

“Like a 7 year old who wet their bed.”

 

Not being able to hold it back, Regina chuckled.  “That was pretty amazing.  _You_ are amazing.”  She caressed Emma’s cheek before she bent and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We need to go public.  With our relationship.  I want to date you exclusively.”

 

“Yes.  Me too.”

 

“Good, because the more people who know that I’m the only one that gets to do this with you, the better.”  Emma grabbed her and rolled them so that she was on top.

 

“Oh, you idiot.”

 

“You’re mine, My Queen.”

 

Regina smirked at her.  “Don’t you mean _My, My, My Majesty?”_

The savior beamed at the queen before she laid all her weight on top of her, tickling her into submission.  Now, it was her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome!
> 
>  **Tumblr:** juicecupswanqueen


End file.
